


Glass

by guiltyEmpress



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyEmpress/pseuds/guiltyEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus watches the world behind the glass, and he knows everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

 

 

> Magnus touches the cold glass with his fingertips as his eyes follow that one man.
> 
> He looks at him- who's joking with his friends and laughs.
> 
> He turns to look at his surroundings, all white, without any hint of living creature. All he can do is just looking at the world behind the glass.
> 
> Magnus never showed any interest in human's life, he only witnesses human's beginning life and the end of it, and he has the right to approve the death and life. Until he met a beautiful human being named Alec Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new user and I'm not a native english speaker so I'm sorry for wrong grammars and misspelling. And I don't know how to use ao3 well. But this is not the full first chapter T.T


End file.
